Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ 1 \times -\dfrac{6}{8} \times 100\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ 1 = \dfrac{10}{10} = \dfrac{1}{1} $ $ -\dfrac{6}{8} = -\dfrac{3}{4} $ $ 100\% = \dfrac{100}{100} = \dfrac{1}{1} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{3}{4} \times \dfrac{1}{1} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{3}{4} \times \dfrac{1}{1}} = \dfrac{1 \times -3 \times 1} {1 \times 4 \times 1} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{3}{4} \times \dfrac{1}{1}} = -\dfrac{3}{4} $